All Winners Comics Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Johnson Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = The Masked Trio of Death! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Vince Alascia | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A criminal named Lupo and his three masked killers have committed eleven murders. In order to capture Lupo, the police give full cooperation to Captain America and Bucky to help find the killers. When the radio reports a robbery at a jewelry store on Sixth and Elm, Captain America and Bucky rush to the scene. When the police attempt to shoot Lupo's accomplices, they are apparently impervious to harm. When Captain America and Bucky charge in they are easily overpowered by Lupo and his men, who take Bucky hostage and flee. Taking Bucky to his hideout, Lupo forces the boy to write a farewell note to Captain America to torment the hero. Bucky uses the opportunity to put a secret code for Cap to find that reveals the location of Lupo's hideout. Cap decodes the message and learns that Bucky is hidden at a florist shop that rents out trucks to make their deliveries. When Captain America comes knocking, he quickly finds that the counter woman is really Lupo in a flimsy disguise and grabs him. Lupo reveals his minions are really obedient apes and orders them to rip Bucky apart. Rushing upstairs, Cap arrives as the apes are attacking his partner and begins fighting them off. During the fight, Bucky grabs Lupo's machine gun and guns down the apes and Lupo is quickly apprehended. Later, back at home while being given first aid for his injuries, Bucky explains that Lupo's apes were trained to follow his orders and committed their robberies while wearing bullet proof vests. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Unnamed trained apes Races and Species: * * Locations: * Unnamed florist shop Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = A Strange Story | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = When the editor of a local newspaper offers $50 to any one who would spend the night at the old Tyler mansion, in which Matt Tyler had killed his wife and then himself, two men, who felt hatred for each other, volunteer with weird results. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * (editor of The Clarion) Supporting Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * Unnamed florist shop | StoryTitle4 = Lightning Strikes Twice! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Lou Ferstadt | Inker4_1 = Lou Ferstadt | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = At a mid-western penitentiary three criminals escape from the prison yard. In the east, the Whizzer is displaying his powers for a group of scientists who wish to uncatalogued the Whizzer's top speed. To their surprise the Whizzer manages to out run the worlds fastest car and artificially made lightning. Elsewhere, a Nazi spy arrives in the Untied States planning to steal a buzz bomber. Unknown to all, their fates will be woven together. When the crooks begin a crime spree the authorities call in the Whizzer to help capture them, which the speedster manages to accomplish with ease. However, no sooner are the crooks jailed that they are visited at their window by the Nazi spy who offers them asylum in Germany for their assistance in stealing the buzz bomber. The crooks agree and are given a gun which they use to help break out of their cell. Learning of this situation, the Whizzer races after them again but arrives too late to stop the crooks from launching the buzz bomber over the Atlantic toward a waiting Nazi submarine. However, before they can depart back for Germany in the sub, the crooks and the Nazis are all rounded up by the Whizzer and turned over to the authorities. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Juke Box Murder Case | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Allen Bellman | Inker5_1 = Allen Bellman | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = At the editorial office of the New York Daily, Scott a reporter offers to take out his colleague Brent for some drinks at the Pink Elephant to celebrate his recent appointment as foreign correspondent. At the club, Brent goes to play his favorite record "Lagakita" from the juke box. When the record begins a gun rigged inside goes off and fatally shoots Brent. When Detective Mike Trapp and Pepper Burns arrive on the scene to investigate the murder. When Mike asks to see Scott's press pass, he claims to have left it in his other jacket. Mike then arrests him for murder, revealing that he found Scott's press pass in the juke box identifying that it fell out when Scott rigged the juke with the gun. At police headquarters Scott confesses and explains he killed Brent in order to get the job as a foreign correspondent. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Scott Other Characters: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}